


After the Honeymoon

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley had returned from their honeymoon and are back at the bookshop, when Anathema drops in and asks how the honeymoon was.





	After the Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Queen_Of_OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/gifts).



> Here you go, my love.
> 
> I'm sorry if this is not my best work, since I don't know the characters, but I thought I would give it a try.

Crowley and Aziraphale have returned from their honeymoon and they were at work in Zira’s bookshop when Anathema came in.  
“I see you guys are back.”  
Zira comes around the corner and up to the counter.   
“Yeah, came back yesterday morning. We decided to spend yesterday to ourselves, but business is back to usual today.”  
“Where is Crowley?”  
“He’s out in the back somewhere, sorting books probably.”  
“You mean, he’s actually doing something instead of just lying around?”  
Zira and Anathema share a laugh before Zira nods.  
“Yeah. He’s changed since we got married.”  
“How was the honeymoon?”  
“Well, Crowley got drunk and tried to destroy our marriage certificate.”  
“Why on earth would he do that?”  
“He said, ‘Good luck trying to return me without the receipt’”  
Anathema laughed.  
“I can see him doing that.”  
“I love him.”  
“I know you do. Well, I’ll better get going. I don’t want to keep you from working.”  
“Okay. Goodbye Anathema.”  
“Bye.”  
Anathema turned and with a small wave, walked out of the bookshop. Zira watched her go, he didn’t notice that Crowley had walked up behind him.  
“Who was that, my love?”  
“It was just Anathema, she wanted to know how to honeymoon was.”  
“Oh okay, you didn’t tell her what I did, did you?”  
“Of course I did.”  
Zira turned to face Crowley, he placed his arms around Crowley’s neck and pulled him into a tender kiss, which Crowley melted into. Crowley placed his hands into Zira’s soft hair and kissed his Angel, which he loved so much.

The End


End file.
